Finality
by silentmusic16
Summary: "I was the last child born in all the world. And it completely sucked." On hiatus.
1. The last child born in all the world

**So this is a new story idea that popped into my head. I'm still trying to work out what'll happen in the end, but ill get it eventually. I want this to be a chaptered fic, but, if I can't continue it, then i guess it can stand alone as a oneshot. I think it works. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was the last child born in all the world.

And it sucked. Hard.

200 years after a nuclear war only one town was left in the world. This town, called Twilight Town, was in the middle of nowhere. The sky above was always covered with clouds and the sun's light was filtered and diluted day after day. The way the sun looked from the town made it seem like it was always sunset, or twilight, hence the name. The town itself was relatively small and only about 500 people lived there.

As I mentioned before, I was the last child born. About 50 years ago my parents gave birth to me. This was just before something happened and everybody (except me, of course), lost their ability to reproduce. No one actually knows what happened, just that something _did _happen and something bad.

Although I was born 50 years ago, I stopped growing and maturing at all once I reached 16. I just…stopped and I don't know why. It felt kind of weird when random people in the town looked at me in jealousy, hoping to stop growing, to be immortal.

Which takes me to the fact that, yes, I'm immortal. I don't age and I can't die. Trust me, I've been stabbed, shot, beat up, and even hanged once and I've never died. This may sound cool, but it really isn't. People in town make me do dangerous tasked and had no qualms about beating me if they, for some reason, thought that I needed it.

The citizens of town could die. It took much, much longer than it used to, but they could. Most of the adults in Twilight Town were around 100 or 150 years old. They grow slowly, but I still watch them as they deteriorate. I had even seen one man die in my life. An old man by the name of Merlin was almost 300 years old when his frail little heart finally gave out. It was a sad day for the town and a confusing one for most of us as well because we hadn't had to have a funeral in 200 years.

I had lived the same life, day after day after day, until my life changed forever.

I was walking the lands around the town and keeping watch for any dangerous animals one day. I was given a wooden sword to fend off any beasts who came near the town, but, after doing the same thing for 2 weeks, I gave up; nothing had happened the whole time I was scouting.

The land around the town was dusty and dirty, hardly fertile at all, aside from one hill about 25 miles outside the town. On this hill was a tree that was lively and full of dark green leaves and around it in a circle was a stream whose water was refilled every year during the great period of rain. I sometimes went to the hill when I was bored or when I was done with my work for the day.

On that day when I was scouting I saw a sight that shook me to my core; a girl, around my age, sitting on the hill. She was leaning on the tree and sketching something on a pad.

"Hey!" I called. I was about 100 yards away from her and running closer. "Hey!"

Shocked, she looked at me and ran away. By the time I reached the hill, she was gone. The only thing left of her, of my mirage girl, was the sketchbook.

On the front cover was a name written in careful cursive:

_Namine._

_

* * *

_**Did you like it? Is it a good story idea? Any comments or critisicm? That's what reviews are for! And reviews are love!**

**But seriously, I really need feedback on this one, hahaha. I really like the idea of it but I'm not sure where I can take it. So if you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to write them!**

**(*feels bad for trying to get suggestions from his reviewers...*)**


	2. Passed out in the ring of fire

**Here's chapter 2, on Saturday, just as promised! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and helped me out last chapter, you guys are awesome! **

**Not much to say about this one...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Namine._

I repeated that name for days after I found the sketchbook. I still had 2 weeks of scouting duty before I was called back for job placement and I was camping out in the deserted area close to the town. Above me the sky was as overcast as usual, but through a few thin spots I saw the faint glimmering of stars.

The stars, the few that I could see, reminded me my life; space was the town I lived in and the rest of this deserted world. The stars were the people: some were in clusters, close to each other and dependent on one another to shine their brightest. Others were separate, alone, but still dazzling and lively. And then there were the clouds covering the sky. They represented everyone's close-mindedness and selfishness. Only a few who took the time could claim the open spots, the places through which they could see other people for who they truly were.

Not to sound conceited or anything, but I was definitely one of the solitary stars who were seen clearly through the openings in the clouds. I observed the people around me and never really connected with them. But as I watched them, I just got disgusted at what I saw. They were horrible and selfish and malevolent. But hey, they'd all be dead one day, right? Then I'd be completely alone….

Was that a good thing?

Half way through the next week I was called back to town in the middle of the day. When I got there, I was greeted by _her._ By Selphie Tilmitt, the girl I was "engaged" to. I had no say in the matter, trust me on that one. Selphie was a horrid creature; she was "cute" by some people's standards (certainly not mine), but underneath that stupid hairdo and that wicked smile was a person that I would never want to even talk to. She was demanding and lazy, rude and unappreciative.

"Hello Selphie…." It was easy to tell by my voice that I didn't want to be there.

"Roxas, make me some dinner." She answered simply and directly.

"Why? I'm supposed to be scouting out the border!"

"I don't care. Now go make me dinner!"

She walked off and, angrily, I stomped right after her.

It took me about an hour to cook for the jerk, but eventually I was "allowed" to leave.

"Thanks Roxie!" she called out in a sickeningly sweet voice as I walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah…just don't bother me while I'm working next time."

"We'll just see how that goes." she answered and I left the home.

By the time I got back to my post it was nearly night-time. That night there weren't any openings to see through to the stars, something that upset me a lot. To help me sleep I decided to walk around a bit and scout some more.

Sometime during my night time scouting session, I saw a figure in the distance: a human. I was really, really shocked because it was my understanding that there were no other people or places left besides the residents of Twilight Town. As the figure got closer I realized that it was a tall man with a crazy, spiked hairdo.

When we came face to face, I told him to stop and state his business.

"Why so serious, just relax. I mean you no harm."

What? How the hell did he know my name?

"H-how do you know my name?" I demanded.

He smirked. "I know a lot of things about you. For instance, I know that if I go like this-" in a flash he produced a small knife and stabbed me in the center of the chest before I even had a chance to react, "-that you're not gonna die."

I coughed up some blood and pulled the knife out of my chest, something that really hurt even though it didn't kill me. "What the hell man!"

The man started laughing. "Relax! I'm just here to test your ability to fight."

What did he mean by that?

In an instant he became serious, very serious. Flames appeared in his hands and from those flames came a pair of chakram – spiked, disk-like weapons. He set the spikes on fire with _nothing_, which is as weird as it sounds, and assumed a fighting stance.

"Ready?" he started smirking again.

I drew the wooden sword I carried when scouting and readied myself for his attack.

"Go!" he yelled as he rushed towards me. The man thrust his left hand at my chest and I just barely had time to block it. A dull thud resonated from the contact.

I felt it as he tried to hit me with his other weapon, but I dodged just in time and came back with my own attack. He tried blocking it, but instead the attack was only deflected and hit him in the stomach.

"Ugh." He grunted. He jumped backwards just in time to get out of the way of my next attack before he threw he chakram at me. One of them completely missed me; the other cut my left shoulder and nearly set my shirt on fire. The red head jumped in the air and caught his weapons as they came flying back to him like boomerangs.

After a bit more back and forth between us and our weapons, determination sparked in the man's eyes.

"Tim to finish this!" he yelled.

He skipped backwards and ran a circle around me a few times, scraping his weapons against the ground, creating sparks. After a time he pulled them up and then slammed them to the ground again. Now fire was trailing him as he ran the circle.

When the circle was finished he jumped up high and dive-bombed toward me with his chakram in front of him and flames surrounding his whole body. "HAHAHAHA!" I heard from above.

I had just enough time to lift the wooden sword up over my head, one hand on the hilt and one on the blade. The force of the attack almost knocked me out, but I held out, my legs straining under the pressure.

I mustered up all of the strength I had in my body and pushed back, throwing him towards the wall of fire surrounding us.

"RAHHH!" I growled as I rushed towards the stunned man. Weakly he held his hands out to block, but I easily broke through the defense and hit him square in the chest. He kicked me in my torso and we both went flying back. I stopped myself before I went through the flame wall, but he kept going the opposite way. While struggling, I only managed to pick myself back up into a sitting position. The man stood up and wiped the dirt off of my clothes.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he should've been in obvious pain, but he was smirking nonetheless.

"Why...why did you come here?"

"I was asked to."

There were more people outside of the town? How much had I been lied to? "By who?"

"Namine."

I couldn't speak. _Namine_. That was the same as the name on the sketchpad that I had picked up from that girl by the tree.

Axel laughed loudly and continuously as he walked away. I could only watch through the flickering flames as his black cloak was whipped by the wind.

What connection did he have with Namine, and why had she asked Axel to fight me, to test me? I decided to think about it when I woke up just before I passed out in the center of the ring of fire.

* * *

**The only complaint I personally have about this chapter is the writing. Half way through I got really tired and all and I to push myself to finish it, so I don't think the writing itself is that good. And the fight scene sucked. But I wrote out all of the ideas that I need to get down in this chapter, so it's a success in my eyes.**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	3. The beginning of things

**Okay okay, don't kill me. I know I dragged this out, but that's because I couldn't just write it in a day or two like I used to, it just wouldn't come to me. A little warning: this was written over many days with stops in between, sometimes for weeks at a time. The style it's written in might change a few times through because of all the stops and goes. **

**Finally...enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoke it was still dark. Probably only an hour had passed, I guessed, because the stars were in the same position that they were in before I passed out after the fight.

My arms and legs were numb from the pressure and pain that had been administered to them during the fight and my chest ached where Axel had kicked me. On my shirt was a dirty footprint of his boot. My fingers had little cuts and bruises on them from the strain I put on them to hold the wooden sword; they hurt with every little bend. And speaking of the wooden sword…it wasn't in good condition. The sword was cracked and had long fractures running up and down the blade. If Axel hadn't stopped the fight when he had, I knew I wouldn't have held my own against him much longer. I couldn't have, not when my weapon could've shattered at any moment.

Black blood stained both my shirt and my face. I could feel the crusty, dry substance cake the area around my mouth and nose. My shirt was heavy and awkward to move in because of the blood coated on it.

For the rest of that night, all I did was stare up at the stars and wonder about the connection between Namine and Axel. I knew next to nothing about Axel and even less about Namine. I figured that I would start investigating the next day. Who knows? I thought. I could get lucky….

~!~

When the sun rose again in the morning, I walked back to town. It took a few hours, but I went straight to my home through a back exit. I didn't feel like getting harassed on my way to take a nice shower and perhaps even a nap. No, I didn't want to see anyone but my parents.

I entered the house and immediately went up to my room. It was a simple little place, the only furniture being my bed, a desk, and a wooden chair. The walls were bare and white and the floor was wood. My bed spread was black and my pillow a contrasting white.

I threw off my backpack and emptied its contents: empty food wrappers, an empty canteen, a change of clothes (that I had already worn) and the sketchpad; _Namine's_ sketchpad.

After throwing my blood-stained and dirt covered clothing to the floor, I wrapped a towel around me and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, I took off the towel and set up a warm – but not too warm (it was hot outside, after all) – shower.

20 minutes later I finished dressing in my room and I pushed everything off of my bed. Once I plopped down on it, I fell into a deep sleep.

~!~

"Roxas, honey, wake up." My mom's voice rang clear in the darkness of my nap.

"Ngh…"

"Come on, Roxas. It's time for lunch."

"Fine…."

I sat up in bed and looked around; nothing in my room had changed during my short slumber. My mother was watching over me, leaning on the door way and smiling. She was always smiling. I took my bag with me, packed in the sketch pad, and walked out of the room.

As I followed her down the stairs, she started asking me questions.

"So how's scouting?"

"It's boring. It does give me time to think, though."

She laughed. "What do you think about? Hopefully nothing too serious; you're too young to be worrying over things!"

_Oh, I'm just thinking about a mysterious girl and a man that was sent by her to "test" me. _"Just…stuff. Nothing too serious though." I faked a laugh. She seemed to believe it, though, and she laughed along with me.

When we were heading to the dining room, I spotted our family heirlooms; 2 key-shaped weapons hanging on our wall. I had inquired about them, but my father never told me much, only that they've been handed down for a long time.

~!~

After lunch, during which I had a light conversation with my parents, I restocked the food and clothes in my backpack and left through the same hidden path that I had this morning.

The walk back to my usual scouting post took shorter than it did this morning, probably because I had rested. Though there wasn't much to scenery, I tried focusing on my surroundings more as I traveled. I wanted to catch the beauty. I wanted to catch something normal, because the strongest feeling came over me at that moment that things were going to change. And _fast_.

Sometime, a few hours after I arrived at my post, I decided to head to the tree where I had first encountered Namine. It was around 3 in the afternoon, judging by the position of the sun in the sky.

When I reached the tree's hill, I had an idea. I would place the sketchbook on the spot where Namine had been the first time I saw her. After that I hid behind the tree and a bit closer to the bottom of the small hill and waited. I had the distinct feeling that Namine would visit today; just the fact that Axel had attacked me because of her gave me hope that I'd see the girl again.

I ended up falling asleep for maybe 20 minutes after I waited for her; I guess getting my ass beat makes me exhausted. But when I awoke, I heard a soft, beautiful humming sound coming from somewhere close to me. Slowly I crawled up a little closer to get a better look and, to my great pleasure, Namine was sitting against the tree, humming and sketching.

I situated myself behind the tre she was leaning on and watched as she drew. The scene in her sketchpad was of the land all around us and the little almost-oasis we were currently sitting on. The picture could've been complete as it was and it would've been beautiful, but, to my confusion, she kept on drawing. Behind the tree, which was in the bottom left corner of the picture, she began to draw blonde spikes.

With a silent gasp to myself, I realized that she was drawing me. _She knew that I was there watching her._

I realized that there was no point in my staying hidden any longer, and so I moved out from behind the tree and sat next to Namine. Her head was pointed straight ahead and down at her sketchpad, and I had to turn to see her. I only caught a profile of her face.

"Your name is Namine, right? I saw your name on your sketchpad." I asked.

She said nothing and there was no change in her expression.

"I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you."

She still didn't answer. I sighed and just watched her draw.

We stayed that way for maybe 30 minutes, when, without warning, she closed her sketchpad and placed her pencil in the book's binding. She began talking, and yet she still didn't face to me.

"I sent Axel yesterday."

"I know. He told me after we stopped fighting. Why, though, did you send him?"

"I'm going to need you soon. And trust me; you're going to need me too."

I couldn't answer her. I was absolutely confused as to what the _hell_ she was talking about.

Slowly she turned her head towards me and smiled what was probably the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

"But don't worry about that now. How about we just rest a little?"

Now that I could look at her closely, I could see just how beautiful she really was; hair of gold rested on her right shoulder while skin as pale as moonlight covered her. She had these mesmerizing blue eyes that were lighter around the edges and darker closer to the pupil. All in all, she was stunning.

Namine moved over and patted the grass next to her. Without a word I nodded and sat where she told me to.

For the rest of the afternoon we talked about random things. Really it was nothing in particular, but it was fun. _You can't understand just how great it was to be talking to someone my age and someone who wasn't from Twilight Town. _It was a dream come true.

"Why do you like to draw?" I asked her at one point during our conversation.

At first she didn't answer me. Normally, I'd be a bit annoyed at a pause as long as hers was, but long silences just seemed to be her _thing_.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I suppose that it just helps me with my powers."

_Her powers?_ "Wait, what?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head in a cute manner.

"You just said something about powers." I prodded

"No I didn't."

"Come on, Namine."

"I…I…." She seemed to be struggling with herself, arguing in her own mind. Abruptly, she stood up. She only took a step, though, before I grabbed her wrist. My grip wasn't that confining (I didn't want to hurt the girl), but it was enough to keep her in place.

"Please, just…just stay. I won't ask about whatever the hell it was you were talking about, but I _need_ you to stay." I begged.

I wasn't kidding either. Just talking to her for a few hours showed me how much I was missing by living the way I was. I needed someone like me, someone different than the others, someone I could open up to. It was at that moment when I begged and pleaded for her to stay that I was convinced that that person was Namine.

The artist must have been persuaded by something in my eyes, because, slowly, she sat back down. I released my grip on her wrist and noticed I left a red mark on her arm.

"I'm sorry about that…." I apologized "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's…it's fine." She wasn't looking at me.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I had no right to stop you from leaving."

She turned to me, tears streaming out of her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't be so stubborn and secretive next time; it's my fault. I'm sorry."

What the hell was she talking about now?

"What? No, it's not your fault at all. It's mine. You don't have to apologize for anything."

"But…I…." she stuttered.

I sat in front of her and lightly gripped her shoulders (I made sure this time that I didn't hurt her). She looked at me with fear almost seeping out of her eyes and tears ready to fall.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault. _I _was the one who accidentally hurt you, and _I_ was the one who just wouldn't let the topic go when you asked me to. _I'm Sorry_."

Namine was speechless; she opened her eye even wider for a second before almost closing them completely as she smiled wide. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but they seemed to be tears of joy. She slipped her arms under my own and wrapped them around my back, giving me the biggest hug I'd ever received. I hugged her back and squeezed a bit too hard. She giggled in response and embraced me tighter. I felt her tiny laugh on my chest, where her head was resting.

After we separated, a good 10 minutes later, Namine was done crying. I was done crying as well, though I didn't even know about the tears until Namine had told me of the streak lines down my face. I think that hug was necessary; we both needed someone at that very moment. Namine needed some to finally show her some love and respect, while I needed someone like me, someone to talk to.

~!~

"Come here the same time tomorrow. I'll bring someone to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Will do." I responded

We were standing still, facing each other on the little hill. Namine was rubbing her right arm with her left, smiling at me in a nervous way. I kept swinging my arms back and forth and I couldn't look her straight in the eye. To think that, only an hour earlier, our long hug was nearly unbreakable! But there was something thick in the air, something stopping us from opening ourselves up again, at least today.

I walked over and gave her a quick hug. "Bye." I said.

"Bye." She walked away and I watched her until she disappeared from sight into the horizon.

Back near my scouting position, I sat down cross-legged and looked out into the endless night. Something was changing, something that was come as fast and hard as a train (or at least the way my parents described how a train moved). I could feel it in the air and during the afternoon I spent with Namine.

But was I ready for that change? That was a whole 'nother question.

* * *

**Note 1: When Nami was humming, it was "Dearly Beloved" from the KH2 menu.**

**Note 2: I'll admit that it got a little purple prose-y when I was describing Namine.**

**So how was it? I hope it was worth the wait! And I'm *most likely* going to release a one-shot soon as well (I'm working on it now), but don't take my word for it because, knowing me, it'll never get finished.**


End file.
